deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of the Old Ones
For millions of years, Great Cthulhu and the other Great Old Ones, ancient and powerful gods, slept in various places in Earth and space. They are destined to return when the sunken city of R'lyeh rises and Cthulhu awakens; however, they are not without help. They have hundreds of followers willing to go mad or die for them. What the cult lacks in training they make up for it with magic. Battle vs. Syndicate (X-Files) (by AgentXA564) A man enters a dark room to see another man sitting down on a chair, smoking a ciggaret. He gestures for him to sit down and hands him some papers.The first man reads the papers while the ciggaret smoking man watches. He nods and leavs to deliver the orders to his men. A car bustles down a forest road towards a cabin. A man wearing robes gets out of the car and approaches the door. He knocks on it and says, "Ph'nglui mglw'hafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wagah'nagl fhtagn" and is let in. Four other men wearing robes are also inside the cabin. The first man says, "I have dire news. I had a vision of our deaths at the hands of our enemies. I fear that it is a sign from Great Cthulhu that by the end of this day, we will all die." Another cultist shrugs him off, "We will prepare for an attack; however, it matters not if we die. Nyarlathotep's will is almost complete." Several hours later, five syndicate agents position themselves in places around the cabin. Two with MP5s go near the door, a sniper hids on the nearby hill, and the last two MP5 users put themselves near the windows. The sniper makes a hand sign and one of the syndicate agents positions himself to kick the door open when a shogun shell bursts through the door and blasts him in the chest. (1 syndicate agent dead). The other syndicate agents are shocked and fall back into the woods to set up another ambush; however, the cultist jumps out of the cabin only to get shot by the sniper. (1 cultist dead). The sniper scans for more cultists when he gets an odd feeling. He draws his alien stiletto and lunges back. He is blocked by a cultist carrying an enchanted dagger. He makes several stabs with the alien stiletto but misses. The cultist gets him in the leg with the dagger and then stabs him in the chest, sending him to the ground. The cultist then tears his heart out in the name of Cthulhu and absorbs his power. (2 syndicate agents dead). Another syndicate agent is being chased by two cultists. He gets behind a tree and fires his MP5, killing one of them. (2 culstists dead). He and the other cultists fire both of their weapons at once to hear a loud clicking sound. They drop their main weapons and reach for their sidearms. The syndicate agent draws first and the cultist lays dead. (3 culstists dead). The other two syndicate agents are in the woods when they see another car heading towards the shack. They wonder if this car is back-up for either side when a nearby cultist casts mind blast on them. They both reel in pain before one of them guns down the other with his MP5. (3 syndicate agents dead). Suddenly two pistol shots ring out and both the cultist and the agent drop dead. (4 syndicate agents dead, 4 cultists dead). The last syndicate agent recognises the car as Fox Mulder's and decides to finish the cultists quickly. The final cultist rushes out with his knife to run away from the syndicate agent with the gun. The syndicate agent tries to chase the cultist deeper into the woods to avoid attention from the FBI agents when the cultist gets an idea. He turns around and tackles the syndicate agent. They both are struggling on the ground for the gun. The syndicate agent shoves the cultist off him and reaches for the gun; however, the cultist springs upon him with a knife. A gunshot rings through the air and the cultist drops. (5 cultists dead). Dana Scully hollers, "Freeze, hands in the air!" The syndicate agent grabs his gun and raises it when blood starts pouring out of his mouth. He looks down and sees a huge knife in his chest. (5 syndicate agents dead). A tall masked figure stands behind him. Scully is about to say something when the masked figure shoots a wire onto a tree and departs. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion Though the syndicate was better trained and organised, the mind blast spell made their own agents into enemies of both sides. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Cults Category:Modern Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors